


Left Unsaid

by nekonexus



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the words that go unsaid hurt more than what is said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

Walking back to the dormitories, he kept waiting for the question that never came.

_"What were you thinking?!"_

If it had been asked, he would have answered, as honestly as he could. His reasoning hadn't been at all clear, but at the very least he knew he had felt compelled to do something, even if taking action was not wise.

The simple fact was that he had made a promise to protect his sister, and they had taken her away from him, making it impossible for him to do anything. That broken promise still ached and ate at him. He still had a childish need to play the hero, to make amends for a past he couldn't change.

But Orphe didn't ask, didn't say anything at all, and so the stony silence sat between them.

So maybe it had been really stupid of him, Ed thought, making a half-hearted attempt to kick a loose stone in his path. Maybe his noble intentions weren't good enough. Maybe Orphe was so disgusted with him that he had nothing to say. He'd gone and gotten himself into trouble again and Orphe had had to rescue him, but really, what was new about that?

Nothing ever changed.

The longer he thought about it, the more frustrated he became, until he'd forgotten what reasons he'd had in the first place.

_"How dare you leave me and travel alone?"_ \-- because it was all about Orphe, wasn't it? It didn't matter what he himself wanted or thought, what plans he might have to change his own future. He should know by now not to fight, to just fall in step with all the duties and expectations and responsibilities. They were too old to be playing at pirates, rescuing damsels in distress.

The gates of the school loomed ahead of them, and still he could not find the words. There were always too many things he left unsaid, too many truths and pains with which he did not trust his often too-glib tongue. He summoned a smile to meet Naoji's concern, brushed aside the unspoken questions and made light of the whole situation.

Because that was what he did, what they expected of him. But he didn't miss the flickering glances that passed between Orphe and Naoji.

If no one ever asked the questions to which they did not want answers, then he could continue to leave everything unsaid.

It was easier for everyone that way.


End file.
